Ben Tennyson (Dimension 23)
Ben Tennyson is a hero and a former mogul in Dimension 23 in the series Ben 10: Omniverse. He first appeared in Store 23. Background This Ben Tennyson is a younger version of Ben from an alternate dimension. Max Tennyson died here around the time when Ben received the Omnitrix, and had to teach himself how to use it. Without Grandpa Max, he lacks the morals of main timeline Ben, and became a rich and famous person. He has movie rights, endorsement deals, and uses aliens to make a lot of money. At this point in time, his greatest enemy was the Intellectuary and has not yet encountered greater enemies like Vilgax. Personality In a sense, he is the same as Ben was at 10-11, but without Grandpa Max to guide him, this version of Ben didn't learn that not all aliens were evil. To fill the void left by the passing of Max, this Ben immersed himself in fame and fortune. Unlike Ben at 16, who tries to not let fame go to his head (as it has cost him dearly multiple times), Ben 23 has become overconfident, arrogant and reckless because of it. He also did not have the same sense of right and wrong and didn't want to use the Omnitrix to fight crime or help others in need. One quirk is the fact that he labels most of his aliens with awkward or very bad-sounding names. Like Ben in Alien Force/Ultimate Alien, this Ben regularly announces his alien's name when transforming. After meeting his dimensional counterpart, this Ben begins to become much more like him; he now seeks advice from the Azmuth of his world in place of Grandpa Max, hoping to make his dimension just harmonious as Ben 10's. He, at first, disliked smoothies, much like 10-11 year old Ben. Appearance This Ben chooses to reflect his amount of money by wearing lots of gold and accessories. He wears a black vest over his white shirt (revealing his short sleeves), a blue tie, ear rings and a locket in the shape of the Omnitrix. Unlike mainstream Ben Tennyson, this version has blue eyes instead of green and his hairstyle is longer. He also wears a Bluetooth on his right ear which he uses to talk to his agent, and carries around a phone for texting. Powers and Abilities He possesses an Omnitrix with a blue/gold color scheme (reflecting Ben's green/black or green/white), with the assumption it has all the powers and limitations of the original model. His battle prowess is almost entirely self-taught and like original Ben when he was younger, Ben 23 tends to fight with reckless abandon in front of people and little in terms of strategy. At present, he is currently being tutored by his dimension's Tetrax, Azmuth and Sevenseven. Appearances *''Store 23'' (first appearance) Omnitrix Aliens Ben 23 has about 50 aliens (claimed about 90). He has some of Ben's aliens, but refers to them by different names. *Freezelizard (Articguana) *Charcoal Man (Heatblast) *Mr. Monkey (Spidermonkey) *Giant Manster *Feedback (originally Plug-Man) *Vomit Man (Upchuck) *Dog-Nabbit (Wildmutt) *Rollaway (Cannonbolt) *Electricyeti (Shocksquatch) Trivia *Derrick confirmed that Ben 23 will return.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/441620564839262549 See Also */Gallery/ References Category:Humans Category:Alternate Versions of Ben Tennyson Category:Alternate Timeline Characters Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Human Males Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Dimension 23 Category:Ben's Team Category:Allies Category:Omniverse Characters